The present invention relates to a disk brake assembly, and in particular to a disk brake assembly having a device for measuring the braking force which is available upon an anti-skid operation.
In general, for an accurate braking control, the estimation of the condition of the road surface is required. This estimation can be established by recognizing the actual braking force during the braking operation. In Japanese Patent Laid-open Print No. Sho51(1983)-69680, a conventional disk brake assembly has a device for measuring the actual braking force. Generally speaking, in a disk brake assembly, a friction force generated between a pad and a disk rotor under rotation and an elastic member provided to a pad retaining member is expected to be varied depending on the frictional force. The resultant variation of the elastic member is measured by a strain gage, resulting in that the actual braking force is detected in the form of an electric current or signal.
However, the portion at which the strain gage is located or positioned near a center of the disk rotor, the strain gage Is subject to damage due to a high heat radiation from the disk rotor.